User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Gilgamesh vs. Ganondorf
Description Fate VS Zelda! The egotistical King of Heroes battles the cold and calculating King of Evil! Whose desire for glory will bring them victory? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight The fearsome and harsh Gerudo Valley Desert was only for those who could brave themselves for the long journey, one of these people was the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf. On horseback, het set himself off on a journey in the hopes of claiming the throne of Mesopotania for himself. However, along the way, he is stopped... Stopped by a man clad in gold, his hair emitting a blazing appearance, almost as golden as the sand the two stood in. It was Gilgamesh and he was smirking as if he we were planning this whole thing. Ganondorf: Out of the way! Gilgamesh chuckled in response, legitimately amused by Ganondorf, Gilgamesh simply looked at him, observing his appearance. Gilgamesh: So, you're the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf? Ganondorf looked at him in disgust, how dare someone disrespect the King of Evil?! Ganondorf climbed off his horse, he then walks towards Gilgamesh. Ganondorf: Don't take that title lightly, or it will be the end of you... Gilgamesh noticed his approach was going to prompt a fight between the two, but nonetheless, he kept up the bravado. Gilgamesh: "A demon thief, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness..." Well, seems you've done a bit. Ganondorf decided it was time to fight, no holding back, it was time to show this guy why he was renowned for such. (Cue Ganondorf Battle Second Half - Twilight Princess) Ganondorf slams his fist into his open palm and cracks his knuckles, creating dark flames. "Heh!" Gilgamesh remained normal, but was prompted to ready himself. GO FOR BROKE! 'ENGAGE!' Ganondorf goes on the offensive, throwing out the first attack, throwing out his palm at Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh blocks the strike with just his arms, the electricity that would've surged onto him halted, Gilgamesh quickly threw his attack easily aside, Gilgamesh quickly pulled out one of his sword, the Gram, with it, he starts going on the offensive, swinging at Ganondorf as if he were ready to be chopped up to bits. Ganondorf manages to evade several swings, looking at his opponent with disappointment, and with one moment, he forcefully kicked one leg forward, Ganondorf laughed whilst briefly levitating in mid-air. Gilgamesh gets back up, wiping the sand from his casual attire, Gilgamesh quickly calls upon his arrow, Vajira, at his command, he sends the arrow towards his powerful adversary. 50 seconds Ganondorf manages to sidestep the arrow, Ganondorf continues rushing towards Gilgamesh, while he was slow, Gilgamesh was ready for him, Ganondorf aggressively charged in, shoulder first, ramming him, Gilgamesh's guard becomes compromised, Ganondorf, then quickly charges up his next attack, with all of his strength, he forcefully kicked Gilgamesh almost directly vertical. But Ganondorf didn't stop there, he jumped into the air, he grabs Gilgamesh, unleashes electricity onto him before launching him off with an explosion, Gilgamesh his the ground on his knees. Ganondorf: Now you know the power of the King of Evil! Ganondorf landed on the ground, slowly walking toward Gilgamesh, taking advantage of this opportunity, Gilgamesh calls upon an Axe from Babylon Garden, swinging it towards Ganondorf's feet, allowing him a moment to get back onto his feet. 40 seconds Ganondorf rushed back, ready to combat Gilgamesh once again, but instead of ramming him for a second time, instead Ganondorf's right arm emmited dark flames, he lashed his arm out, aiming for Gilgamesh's throat, however, Gilgamesh forms an "X" formation with his arms, blocking Ganondorf's hand, but Ganondorf quickly thrusts his elbow forward, for reasons unknown, Gilgamesh becomes unable to react, he appears to be confused, stars float around his head, holding his head in confusion, he can't act. Ganondorf: Bahahahaha! Ganondorf laughs menacingly at Gilgamesh, he turns his back to Gilgamesh, and he starts charging his Warlock Punch, the darkness surging through his fist, but before he lashes out that punch, he makes a 180° turn, Ganondorf's Warlock Punch strikes Gilgamesh, launching him into the air. 30 seconds Gilgamesh only sustained minor damage from that strike, but the time he had in the air spoke for itself, Gilgamesh quickly pulled out just a normal standard sword from his vault, oddly enough, he decided to toss it at Ganondorf, not expecting the attack, Ganondorf is impaled in the shoulder by Gilgamesh's sword, his expression turning back to anger, Ganondorf grabs his foe's sword, pulls it out of his shoulder, darkness glows on his hand, and breaks the sword in two. Gilgamesh: That power is certainly not enough to truly defeat me! Gilgamesh quickly rushes back to the battle, using another weapon in his vault, Enkidu, he threw the chains at Ganondorf, somehow, over a great distance, becomes trapped by them, Ganondorf tries to his best to escape from them, but he cannot, Gilgamesh slowly walks forward to Ganondorf, he summons another powerful weapon... Ea, with it, he slashes Ganondorf directly across the chest, while he is unable to escape from that strike, he is ultimately freed from the chains. 20 seconds Ganondorf laughs, as he gets back up, Gilgamesh goes for a stabbing strike with Ea, but Ganondorf avoids it and faces Gilgamesh again, Ganondorf reaches behind him, and pulls out his mighty Warlock Blade, he takes a moment to hold the blade whilst observing it's power... Ganondorf: An impressive-looking blade... But nothing more. Would you hear my desire? To take this foul blade... and use it to blot out your light forever! Gilgamesh: With all due respect, Ganondorf... that sword doesn't impress. Ganondorf rushes at Gilgamesh with his mighty weapon, ready to strike him down with a powerful swing of it, but Gilgamesh isn't in any danger, a sword fight only entails more combat, Gilgamesh raises Ea and defends from Ganondorf's attack, the two engage in a fierce sword clash, Ganondorf and Gilgamesh looking each other down. 10 seconds Gilgamesh: Well, you know they say about Gods, Ganondorf... One upward swing from Gilgamesh however was enough to leave Ganondorf open... Gilgamesh held Ea with all of his power, and with a single, powerful thrusting strike, Gilgamesh thrusts Ea into Ganondorf's wound on his torso, the almighty king was powerful no more... Ganondorf's fell onto the ground. K.O.! He soon disappeared in the blowing winds, the red dust swept up the remains of Ganondorf, as Gilgamesh looked towards the sky, he saw a constellation of stars that resembled the Triforce, one of the triangles shone brighter than the other two... Gilgamesh: Only Gods are able to defeat other Gods... Gilgamesh continued on, setting his sights on Gerudo Valley, seeking to add it to his already impressive Kingdom he's conquered. Result This Melee's winner is... Gilgamesh! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615